Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is the mascot of Disney. Fanon Wiki Ideas * Kirby vs Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mickey Mouse vs Shadow the Hedgehog (Complete) * Bugs Bunny vs. Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Mickey Mouse Vs. SpongeBob SquarePants * Inkling vs mickey mouse (Complete) * Mickey Mouse VS Gumball Watterson (Complete) * Mario vs Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Bendy vs. Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mickey (Epic Mickey) vs. Maxwell (Complete) * Mickey Mouse vs. Steven Universe * Mickey Mouse vs. Eric Cartman * Mickey Mouse vs. Daffy Duck * Finn and Jake vs. Mickey and Goofy * Mickey Mouse vs. Spider-Man * Mickey Mouse vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Mickey Mouse vs. Beerus * Dr. Eggman vs. Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs Sonic and Shadow * Mickey VS Cuphead (Complete) * Pac-Man vs. Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Bugs Bunny and Mickey Mouse vs Freddy Krueger and Jason * Mickey, Donald and Goofy vs. Spongebob, Squidward and Patrick * Mickey Mouse vs. Mighty Mouse * Yoda vs. Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Mickey vs. Rigby * Mickey Mouse vs. Stan Marsh * Mickey vs Emmet * Donald and Mickey vs. Mordecai and Rigby * Mickey,Goofy,Donald vs Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles * Goku vs. Mickey Mouse (Complete) * Mickey Mouse vs. Woody Woodpecker (Completed) * Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Mickey Mouse (Completed) * Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck vs. Pit and Dark Pit (Completed) * Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny vs. Spongebob Squarepants and Gumball Watterson (Completed) * Mickey Mouse vs. Stan Marsh (Completed) Possible Opponents * Spinel (Steven Universe) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) * Astro Boy (...) * Ninten (EarthBound) * Palutena (Kid Icarus/As King Mickey) * ExplodingTNT (...) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Meta Knight (Kirby/As King Mickey) * Amaterasu (Okami) * Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Kirby (...) * Ronald McDonald (McDonalds) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Splat (Skylanders) * Scourge the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ethan (Pokémon) * Grim Reaper (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Popeye (...) * Deadpool (Marvel) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY/As King Mickey) * Pikachu (Pokémon) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Doraemon (...) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Peacock (Skullgirls) * Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes/Alongside Donald Duck) * Spongebob Squarepants and Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Suarepants/Alongside Donald Duck) * Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog/Alongisde Donald Duck) * Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros/ Alongside Donald Duck) * Mario, Kratos and Master Chief (Super Mario Bros, God of War and Halo/Alongside Spongebob Squarepants and Gumball Watterson) * Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mario Bros and Sonic the Hedgehog/Alongside Bugs Bunny) * Goku and Superman (Dragon Ball and DC Comics/Alongside Bugs Bunny) * Mario and Bowser (Super Mario Bros/Alongside Pete) * Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog/Alongside Pete) * Bugs Bunny and Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes/Alongside Pete) * Gumball Watterson and Rob (The Amazing World of Gumball/Alongside Pete) * Spongebob Squarepants and Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants/Alongside Pete) * Mario and Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros/Alongside Minnie Mouse) * Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog/Alongside Minnie Mouse) * Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man (Pac-Man/Alongside Minnie Mouse) * Bendy and Alice Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine/Alongside Minnie Mouse) * Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes/Alongside Minnie Mouse) * Bendy and Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine/Alongise Goofy) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Mascots Category:Hero Category:Animal Category:Protagonist Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Manipulator Category:Sword Users Category:Knight Category:Water Users Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Time Manipulator Category:Comedic Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Male Category:Gun User Category:Classics Category:Shield Users Category:Title Characters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Power-Up Users Category:Animal Combatants Category:Elementals Category:West Characters Category:American Category:American Combatants